History of the Museum
Juan De Villanueva initially designed museum in 1785. It was initially built to become the Natural History Cabinet, by orders of King Charles III. However, plans were changed as King Ferdinand VII took over the project and changed it to be the “Royal Museum of Paintings and Sculptures” the decision made by King Ferdinand VII influenced by his wife, Queen Maria Isabel de Braganza. Despite the name change, it was soon changed once again to “Museum of Paintings and Sculptures” or “Museo Nacional Del Prado,” which opened to the public in 1819. When it first began, it was documented to house 311 paintings, and comprised of over 1510 pictures from various Royal Houses. The museum gained significant traffic during the 16th century, while under Charles V rule, as its inventory was drastically increasing, and it continued to thrive as it was taken over by Habsburg and Bourbon Monarchs. It was thanks to them that the museum was able to house famous works. The Garden of Earthly Delights made by Bosch, The Nobleman with his hand on his Chest made by El Greco, Death of the Virgin made by Mantegna, The Holy Family known as The Pearl made by Raphael. Emperor Carlos V on Horseback shaped by Titian, The Foot Washing made by Tintoretto, a self-portrait made by Durer, Las Meninas made by Velázquez, The Three Graces made by Rubens, and The Family of Carlos IV which produced by Goya. Throughout time it gained more new famous paintings and collection from both the Museo de la Trinidad and Museo de Arte Moderno. Since opening it has gained more than 2,300 paintings and numerous large sculptures, prints, drawings, and works of art. It gained its new inventory from many bequests, donations, and purchases thanks to the New Acquisition. Among all the donations, the ones that hold the most important that extended the popularity of the museum was the donation of Goya’s Black Paintings in 1881. The museum also owes its reputation to its valuable pieces of art acquired through purchases. Those works comprise of: two works made by El Greco, which are Fable and The Flight to Egypt which were acquired in 1993 and in 2001 respectively, The Countess of Chinchón made by Goya which was bought in 2000, and Valazquez’s Portrait of the man called ‘The Pope’s Barber’ which was purchased in 2003. Lastly, the museum was able to achieve its collection by its bequests of pieces like the medals bequeathed to them by Don Pablo Bosch’s, an extensive collection of art, and drawings that were once owned by Don Pedro Fernandez Duran’s, and the Ramon de Errazu Bequest of 19th-Century Painting. As it gained its popularity and its collection it was I desperate need of renovation to increase the size of the museum to house such a group, and eventually after numerous expansions, it was decided that they would build another building that faced the East façade of the Prado, the buildings connected. Its newest change made during its 2001-2007 expansion that allowed them to become more modern and in 2004 it was made legally approved. Throughout the development, it also allowed the museum to be more flexible in regards to management, and speeding up its performance and increasing its capacity to self-finance. The Museo Nacional del Prado Act approved the Museums new status on November 2004, and a Royal Decree passed a subsequent amending Statute on March 12, 2004. References: https://www.museodelprado.es/en/museum